Pomyłki
by Arianka
Summary: Choć Maedhros wrócił i oba obozy Noldorów zostały pogodzone, nie zawsze wszystko się układa.
1. Chapter 1

Akcja tego tekstu rozgrywa się półtora roku po Pojednaniu.

* * *

 **Pomyłki**

 **Rozdział I**

Metaliczny szczęk mieczy był czymś, co od niedawna znów zaczęło sprawiać Maedhrosowi przyjemność. Rok ćwiczeń przywrócił mu dawną sprawność, choć bracia nadal twierdzili, że pozostał szczuplejszy niż kiedyś, a rysy twarzy nie straciły ostrości, mimo że nie miał już zapadłych policzków. Nie było takiej rzeczy, której nie mógłby się nauczyć syn Feanora, podsumował kiedyś Curufin, a Maedhros przyjął te słowa za dobrą monetę i nie szczędził starań, by udowodnić innym, ale przede wszystkim samemu sobie, iż faktycznie zdoła wykrzesać z lewej ręki taką sprawność, jaką kiedyś miał w prawej. A może i większą, jako że ta jedna musiała mu teraz wystarczyć za dwie.

Vorindon nie odmawiał mu ćwiczeń, gdy bracia byli zajęci. Caranthir bawił akurat u Sindarów, Celegorm z Curufinem zniknęli na polowaniu i nie spieszyli się z powrotem. Amras ze swymi zwiadowcami patrolował wschodnie wzgórza, sprawdzając, czy teren jest bezpieczny; dbali, by okolica była czysta, zwłaszcza, że z nadejściem wiosny planowali wędrówkę na wschód. Maglor natomiast bawił po drugiej stronie jeziora u Finroda, podtrzymując wizyty w rodzinie.

Maedhros nie doszedł jeszcze do momentu, w którym mógłby powiedzieć, że jest usatysfakcjonowany swymi umiejętnościami, ale też nie był już bezbronny, tak jak poprzedniej wiosny, gdy wzięcie miecza do ręki wiązało się z nauką od podstaw, pełną frustracji i upokorzenia, ale też zacięcia i nieustępliwości. Nadal sporadycznie udawało mu się rozbroić partnera w pojedynku, lecz miał do czynienia z najlepszymi.

Krzyk i przerażenie, które go nagle zalało, wytrąciło go z równowagi. Maedhros odsłonił się, kompletnie zaskoczony, cofnął o krok, jak gdyby uderzony i tylko dlatego Vorindon zdołał zareagować w porę. Pierworodny Feanora nie widział jednak przyjaciela stojącego obok z wyrazem zdumienia na twarzy. Przed oczami miał inny obraz, co innego czuł niż skurcz w palcach zaciśniętych konwulsyjnie na rękojeści.

Ból. Strach. Krew rozlana dookoła na cienkiej warstwie śniegu. Przerażenie. Szarpnięcie, jęk. Zapach posoki, odór śmierci i zła.

I krzyk. Ślepy, przerażony krzyk. _Maitimo, pomóż!_

– Nelyafinwe? Co się dzieje?

 _Pojmali. Nelyo, pomocy! Zabili. Zabierają. Nelyo!_

Obraz urwał się, krzyk ucichł, a szum w uszach zniknął. Maedhros wstrząsnął głową i ze zdumieniem zorientował się, że klęczy na placu przed domem, a jego miecz leży obok na ziemi. Odetchnął raz, drugi. Bracia wiedzieli, że osanwe nie jest w jego przypadku dobrym pomysłem, że zbyt długo był sam i zbyt głęboko wycofał się w niewoli, by akceptować taką formę komunikacji nawet z najbliższymi. Od jakiegoś czasu próbował wyszukiwać obecność fea braci, nie podejrzewał jednak, że któryś zdoła wtargnąć z taką siłą przez tę szparkę.

A potem uderzyło go z całą siłą, co tak naprawdę zobaczył i momentalnie zerwał się na nogi z mieczem w dłoni. Vorindon nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, zaniepokojony; miecz schował, ale stał spięty, wyczuwając emocje dowódcy.

– Pityo wpadł w zasadzkę – wyrzucił z siebie Maedhros. – Zbierz mi oddział, jedziemy. Bez chwili zwłoki – wycedził. – Chcę mieć tu za kwadrans tylu jeźdźców, ilu mamy pod ręką – rozkazał i zawrócił spiesznie do domu, nie oglądając się nawet na podkomendnego.

Ledwie został sam, odetchnął głębiej i sięgnął myślą ku najmłodszemu bratu; robił to pierwszy raz od wielu, wielu lat.

 _Pityo, gdzie? Pityo?_

 _Maitimo..._

Tym razem obecność brata była subtelniejsza. Mniej emocji, więcej obrazów, tylko trochę przeplecionych bólem. Strach wypełzał z kątów, cały przekaz był nim przesycony, choć już nie tak gwałtowny, ale Maedhros skupił się na miejscach.

 _Jadę. Wytrzymaj. Jadę._

Pierworodny Feanora zerwał kontakt, gdy tylko mógł. Osanwe zbyt wiele go kosztowało, a w tej chwili nie było czasu na to, by stać nieruchomo; rozmowa go paraliżowała. Zajął się spiesznym przygotowaniem do drogi, wiedząc, że Vorindon zadba o konia dla niego.

Zgodnie z rozkazem, oddział czekał na placu i, z braku miejsca, na drodze. Maedhros wyjaśnił w kilku słowach, co się wydarzyło i dokąd jadą, a potem dosiadł swego wierzchowca i poprowadził jeźdźców ku bramie. Jechali bez zbędnego obciążenia, gdyż zależało im przede wszystkim na szybkości. Amras przekazał dostatecznie jasno, gdzie był ze swoimi zwiadowcami, gdy wpadli w zasadzkę; prócz ćwiczeń i planowania, co zrobią dalej, Maedhros poświęcił również sporo czasu, by poznać okolicę, więc orientował się już, dokąd ma jechać.

Droga wzdłuż jeziora była prosta i pozwalała na szybszą jazdę. Maedhros okręcił wodze wokół łęku i przymknął oczy.

 _Makalaure. Makalaure, odpowiedz._

 _Maitimo?_ Z Maglora emanowało zdumienie, po trosze radość, ale głównie niepokój. Maedhros czuł nachalne wyczekiwanie, pytanie oplatające go ciasno, natarczywie, żądające odpowiedzi. Tłumiąc chęć zamknięcia z powrotem umysłu, zmusił się, by przekazać bratu najważniejsze wieści, lecz gdy Maglor próbował podtrzymać nić łączącą ich umysły, wycofał się spiesznie. Na krótki rozkaz oddział przeszedł w galop.

xxx

Czas wlókł się niemiłosiernie, odmierzany przez kolejne wstrząsy, ale sługi Nieprzyjaciela przemieszczały się szybko, zatrważająco szybko. Amras czuł metaliczny posmak krwi, jedyną wilgoć w suchych ustach. Wewnętrzna część wargi napuchła, po wielokroć przygryzana, by nie krzyknąć. Na nic zdawały się wysiłki elfa, by chronić jakoś złamaną nogę; każdy wykrot, każdy kamień czy korzeń, o który zahaczyła klamra buta, próbował wyrwać z gardła jęk. Wykręcone ręce, za które wlekli go orkowie, litościwie zdrętwiały, ale Amras był zbyt przerażony, by choć na moment zamknąć oczy. Śledził teren, przez który zmierzali na wschód, starając się zapamiętać, którędy idą; znał te okolice, ale ta wiedza nie mogła mu się na wiele przydać. Sam, ze złamaną nogą, bez broni i przede wszystkim bez wierzchowca, nie miał szans, by skutecznie uciec; nawet woda, w której zdołałby płynąć, nie gwarantowałaby powodzenia.

Na wspomnienie towarzyszy oraz Rimpalote i tego, co się z nim stało, Amras z trudem zapanował nad mdłościami. Omal nie krzyknął, gdy uderzył o głaz plecami, a zaraz potem nogą; orkowie nie zwracali uwagi, którędy go wlekli, a jedyne zmiany polegały na tym, że co rusz inna para ciągnęła Noldo, który dla nich był duży i ciężki. Świeża krew zwilżyła wargi.

Nieoczekiwanie oddział zatrzymał się i jeniec został rzucony na ziemię. Wstrząs wyrwał z jego ust westchnienie, a zaraz potem jeden z orków przesunął mu ręce do przodu i skrępował mocno sznurem. Amras odetchnął głębiej, ale ulga ze zmiany pozycji była tylko chwilowa; ledwie krew popłynęła swobodnie w ramionach, mięśnie zapłonęły żywym ogniem. _Nie krzycz. Niekrzyczniekrzycznie..._

Posadzony jednym szarpnięciem, jęknął cicho i zagryzł wargi, przyciskając łokcie ciasno do boków. Świtało przecież, orkowie na pewno szukali miejsca na odpoczynek, dopóki dzień będzie trwać, a mimo to przez chwilę Amras obawiał się, że zaraz powloką go dalej.

Nic takiego się nie stało. Ork wcisnął mu w skrępowane ręce jakiś stęchnięty ochłap i kolejnym szarpnięciem podsunął pod nos. Elf odruchowo odsunął głowę z obrzydzeniem, a wtedy pokraka siłą wepchnęła mu jedzenie do ust.

Nie było takiej siły na Ardzie, która zmusiłaby go do przełknięcia. Amras podbił ręce do góry i odepchnął wroga, a pustym żołądkiem targnęły torsje i elf zwinął się, by jak najmniej wstrząsać żebrami, bezlitośnie skopanymi przy pojmaniu.

Pierwsze smagnięcie bata spadło mu na plecy. Amras zastygł, tylko żołądek wciąż kurczył się boleśnie.

– Więc nie smakuje ci nasze jedzenie? – warknął ten, który stał tuż nad nim. – Zapomniałeś już naszej kuchni, co? Jeszcze będziesz prosić o choćby kawałek.

– Zap... – powtórzył szeptem Amras i zamarł ze zgrozy, gdy uświadomił sobie, z kim został pomylony. Z całą mocą uderzyło go, dokąd zostanie zabrany. Teraz widział podekscytowanie orków, niewątpliwie uradowanych perspektywą nagrody za dostarczenie swemu panu jeńca, który kiedyś już uciekł z Angbandu.

 _Maitimo_! Amras przymknął oczy, spróbował wywołać brata, po części wciąż zaskoczony, że w ogóle udało mu się z nim skontaktować. Maedhros odpowiedział cichą, stonowaną obecnością, która uspokoiła go nieco. Przekazał starszemu bratu, gdzie się zatrzymali, a jedyną reakcją było oszczędne stwierdzenie, że pomoc jest w drodze. Amras próbował utrzymać kontakt dłużej, ale Maedhros wycofał się, dawno niewyczuwalna obecność zniknęła.

Kopniak w żołądek szybko przywrócił go z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Elf opadł ciężko na ziemię i odruchowo podciągnął ręce do góry, by osłonić głowę; nadpsute jedzenie wysunęło się z palców, a bicz, który miał mu przeciąć twarz, zamiast tego pozostawił krwawą pręgę na przedramieniu.

– Jeszcze będziesz żałować naszej szczodrości – wysyczał z satysfakcją inny z oprawców. – Jeszcze będziesz prosił – wybełkotał z pełnymi ustami, wgryzając się z lubością w trzymany kawał świeżego mięsa.

Amras w odpowiedzi zdołał tylko zwymiotować na ziemię i odsunąć trochę w bok. Irracjonalnie próbował odpełznąć dalej, byle dalej od orków, aż ciężki but postawiony z siłą na złamanej nodze przyszpilił go do ziemi i pozbawił tchu. Krzyk poniósł się daleko, urwany w połowie, gdy elf zacisnął desperacko zęby na rękawie koszuli.

Jego gest został najwyraźniej odczytany jako próba poluzowania więzów, bo ciosy i kopniaki posypały się jeden za drugim. Amras zwinął się w kłębek, w miarę możliwości starając się osłonić ranną nogę, ale gdy raz się zdradził czułym punktem, był na straconej pozycji. Mógł tylko zagryzać zęby i zaciskać oczy, by nie dać im satysfakcji, większej niż już mieli z elfa u swoich stóp.

Zostawili go w końcu, brudnego i obolałego. Mokra od potu i krwi, podarta koszula szybko zrobiła się zimna, od ziemi bił przenikliwy chłód. Zabrali mu płaszcz i kaftan, tunikę podarli. Amras cieszył się, że pierścień zdołał sam zsunąć, bo w przeciwnym razie kto wie, czy nie ucięliby razem z palcem, tak jak to zrobili z ozdobami we włosach. To jednak było jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem, gdy leżał z głową litościwie skrytą w ramionach i prosił w duchu, by postój trwał jak najdłużej. Maedhros przecież obiecał.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział II**

Konie zwietrzyły coś i zaczęły zdradzać zaniepokojenie. Maedhros nakazał zwolnić, a łucznicy unieśli broń. Oddział wyczekiwał zasadzki, choć między drzewami nie było za wiele miejsca na ewentualną pułapkę.

Vorindon, jak wielu innych, zeskoczył z siodła. Pozostał z prawej strony Maedhrosa, gotowy osłonić dowódcę tam, gdzie wciąż mógł być słabszy. Zwierzęta prychały, choć jeźdźcy trzymali je krótko przy pyskach. Zachowywano ciszę, dopóki komuś nie wyrwał się zduszony okrzyk grozy.  
Krew. Na łatach śniegu, zalegających w załomach i pomiędzy korzeniami, widniały czerwone plamy, czasem mniejsze, zakrzepnięte już kałuże. Rozwleczone końskie szczątki przedstawiały makabryczny widok, lecz uwaga elfów skupiła się na trzech ciałach pośród tego pobojowiska i orczych trucheł. Jedno było jednak pewne – Amrasa nie było pośród zabitych, lecz Maedhros odnalazł rude warkocze brata ciśnięte między ogryzionymi końskimi kośćmi.

Kilku Noldorów bez rozkazu zajęło się martwymi elfami, natomiast Vorindon podążył za dowódcą. Krótkie oględziny wystarczyły, by stwierdzić, ze polegli w walce, lecz później ich ciała pozostawiono w spokoju, czego nie można było powiedzieć o koniach, których pozostałości dawały świadectwo makabrycznej uczty. Ktoś nie omieszkał skomentować tego, gdy zawijał jedno z ciał w płaszcz; w jego głosie znać było ulgę, że zwłoki elfów nie zostały tak zbezczeszczone.

– Praktyczni. Nie zabawiali się martwymi, gdy schwytali żywego elfa – odezwał się Maedhros, a Vorindon poczuł chłód ścinający mu serce. – Konie zjedli, jeńca zabrali. – Ledwie skrywana furia sprawiała, że nie sposób było spojrzeć dowódcy w oczy.

– Co robimy? – Vorindon wziął na siebie obowiązek wypowiedzenia pytania, które wielu zamierzało zadać. Obawiał się trochę, co będzie, gdy Maedhros przestanie nad sobą panować; czuł, widział jego gniew, ale nie potrafił przejrzeć jego myśli i odgadnąć następnych rozkazów.

– Wyznacz pięciu, niech zabiorą ciała do obozu – polecił krótko Maedhros. – Reszta za mną.

Vorindon oddalił się na moment, by wykonać rozkazy. Pomiędzy wyznaczonymi elfami odesłał również tego, o którym wiedział, że przyjaźnił się z jednym z zabitych. Noldo próbował zaprotestować, ale jego obiekcje ucięło krótkie przypomnienie, że nie czas na dyskusje, kiedy wciąż mogli uratować Amrasa. Młody elf spuścił głowę na te słowa i, bliski łez, przyklęknął przy swoim martwym przyjacielu.

Problem stanowiły zwłoki Noldo z hufca Finroda. Elf zaprzyjaźnił się z oddziałami Amrasa poprzedniego lata, gdy wspólnie pojechali na wschód zbadać tamtejsze krainy, i od tamtego czasu nieraz takie mieszane ekipy patrolowały okolicę. Vorindon nie zamierzał zaprzątać Maedhrosowi głowy tą sprawą i kazał odesłać ciało bezpośrednio do obozu na północnym brzegu.

– Jesteśmy gotowi – oświadczył po chwili, gdy podszedł do dowódcy, ale zorientował się, że ten go nie słyszy.

Maedhros stał z dłonią zaciśniętą kurczowo na łęku siodła, jak już kilkakrotnie od czasu wyjazdu z obozu. Na jego twarzy malowało się skupienie, lecz on sam zdawał się być daleko, obojętny na otoczenie. Tym razem także trwał tak przez chwilę, a potem potrząsnął nagle głową, jakby ktoś prysnął mu wodą w oczy. Rozejrzał się czujnie po swoich elfach i napotkał pytające spojrzenie Vorindona.

– Wciąż żyje – powiedział tak cicho, że adiutant ledwie go usłyszał. – Jedziemy – rozkazał głośniej i jednym płynnym ruchem znalazł się w siodle. Oddział ruszył dalej wyraźnym tropem orków.

xxx

Godziny dnia płynęły powoli. Amras skulił się i miał nadzieję, że słońce wyjdzie zza chmur i zmusi orków, by poczekali z dalszą podróżą aż do zmierzchu. Dzień pozostał jednak ponury i mglisty, a Maedhros nie odezwał się więcej, choć Amras próbował się z nim skontaktować. Nie miał nic do przekazania, ale byłby wdzięczny za choćby słowo od brata, choć przypomnienie, że pomoc jest w drodze.

Gdyby ork, który przedtem próbował wcisnąć mu jedzenie do ust, przyniósł manierkę z wodą czy jakimkolwiek innym płynem, Amras nie protestowałby. W ustach miał tylko ohydny posmak, gardło zaschło na wiór. Łudził się, że poleży bez ruchu i chociaż trochę odpocznie, ale noga rwała niezależnie od pozycji, a wartowników przyciągało jego wiercenie. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo starał się osłonić ranną nogę drugą czy zakryć brzuch, orkowie bezbłędnie trafiali tam, gdzie chcieli, jak nie za pierwszym razem, to za drugim.

Było już dobrze po południu, gdy strażnikom pilnującym śpiących kamratów znudziło się sprawdzanie, jak wiele trzeba, by pojmany elf znów krzyknął. Uspokoili się trochę, pochowali głębiej i w końcu zostawili jeńca w spokoju.

Amras spróbował jeszcze raz wywołać Maedhrosa, ale bez skutku. Skoro więc brat nie odpowiadał, najmłodszy syn Feanora zdecydował się działać. Związane ręce zgrabiały, ale gdyby zdołał się odczołgać... Orkowie znieruchomieli, strażnicy także. Jeśli tylko odpełznie poza obozowisko i ukryje się w jakiejś rozpadlinie, może zdoła rozsupłać ręce. Jakby tak znaleźć coś, co pozwoliłoby mu się oprzeć, może nawet da radę jakoś pójść... A nawet jeśli nie, to orkowie stracą czas na szukanie go i przez to pozwolą pościgowi się zbliżyć.

Elf przetoczył się ostrożnie na brzuch. Przesuwanie się tak, by nie zahaczać nogą o wszystko po drodze, okazało się wyzwaniem, ale zdołał unieść ją w górę i oprzeć o drugą. Powoli, cal po calu, by nie szurać zbyt mocno i nie robić hałasu, odsuwał się od śpiących porywaczy, wdzięczny za brak śniegu, w którym pozostawiłby ślad jak ranne zwierzę. Zaraz za rozpadliną, w której skryli się orkowie, znajdował się szereg innych, Amras znał te okolice dość dobrze, by wiedzieć, że znajdzie sporo kryjówek, jeśli tylko trochę się oddali.

Ruch wymagał wysiłku, większego, niż się początkowo spodziewał. Nie zdążył minąć uśpionych strażników, gdy skurcz zmusił go do zrobienia przerwy. Zacisnął zęby, by nie zdradzić się jękiem, nie teraz...

Zawył.

Czyjś ciężki but docisnął jedną nogę do drugiej, a Amrasowi pociemniało w oczach. Chwycony za stopy i pociągnięty, zachłysnął się własnym krzykiem.

– Dokąd to, robaczku? – Zniekształcona twarz orka znalazła się nagle bardzo blisko, a szkaradny uśmiech uświadomił Amrasowi, że popełnił błąd i porywacze od jakiegoś czasu musieli obserwować jego próby ucieczki.

Zdesperowany, szarpnął się i sięgnął na poły na oślep do pasa oprawcy. Jeżeli chwyci nóż...

Ork uderzył go na odlew trzymaną pałką i wszelkie dalsze próby odeszły w niebyt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział III**

Gnali bez chwili postoju. Vorindon nie opuszczał dowódcy ani na moment, wszelkie rozkazy przekazując bez odjeżdżania. Obserwował dyskretnie Maedhrosa niespokojny i niepewny, czego się spodziewać. To był pierwszy raz, gdy dowódca osobiście prowadził zwiad z jednym nastawieniem – zabić. Vorindon widział to w jego płonących oczach, w spiętych ramionach i palcach krążących przy głowicy miecza. Nieprzyjaciel uderzył tam, gdzie zabolało najmocniej – w brata, w dodatku najmłodszego. Dla Amrasa Maedhros gotów był otworzyć się na osanwe; Vorindon widział kilka razy w czasie drogi, jak przyjaciel zamierał w siodle z przymkniętymi oczami, a jego wierzchowiec utrzymywał tempo koni obok. Na początku jeszcze odpowiadał półsłówkami i przekazywał, czego się dowiedział, ale gdy w pewnym momencie stracił kontakt z bratem, komenda była tylko jedna.

Naprzód.

Wpadli w obozowisko orków z ostatnimi poblaskami ponurego dnia. Vorindon obiecywał sobie nie odstępować boku dowódcy, niepewny, czy ten aby na pewno sobie poradzi, ale zwyczajnie nie zdołał dotrzymać mu kroku.

Maedhros wykorzystał pierwszy impet natarcia, by staranować najbliższych orków, a potem zeskoczył z siodła i przeszedł do ataku. Stal błyskała w jego dłoni oszczędnymi ruchami, a orkowie pierzchali na boki. Na próżno – miecz Maedhrosa dosięgał ich jednego po drugim, a ci, co zdołali umknąć, ginęli z rąk pozostałych Noldorów.

Vorindon wypatrzył sylwetkę elfa rzuconego pomiędzy głazy i błyskawicznie przedarł się ku jeńcowi, torując sobie drogę pomiędzy orkami. Ściął jednego, który pochylał się z nożem nad Amrasem, drugiego wykończył osłaniający Vorindona Noldo. Maedhros, jak dostrzegł adiutant oglądając się przez ramię, był pochłonięty walką, o ile można tak było nazwać urządzaną przez niego rzeź orków. Z całą pewnością też, w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata, nie potrzebował teraz pomocy.

Amras żył, tyle Vorindon stwierdził na pierwszy rzut oka, gdy upewnił się, że ma chronione plecy i może zająć się jeńcem. Młody lord przedstawiał paskudny widok z zalaną krwią twarzą skrytą między ramionami, wyciągniętymi do góry i związanymi ponad głową. Był nieprzytomny i nie zareagował na rozcięcie więzów i opuszczenie rąk wzdłuż tułowia. Vorindon upewnił się, że ranny nie dusi się własną krwią i przekręcił go ostrożnie na bok, a potem obejrzał się na Maedhrosa.

– Nelyafinwe, tutaj! – zawołał, widząc, że dowódca rozgląda się czujnie wokół, choć stał pomiędzy trupami orków, a jego Noldorowie kończyli właśnie wybijać ostatnich, pierzchających w popłochu wrogów.

Maedhros miał coś takiego w oczach, gdy na niego spojrzał, że Vorindon pożałował zawołania dawnego towarzysza z dzieciństwa po imieniu. Podszedł do nich szybkim, płynnym krokiem, choć oczy nie przestawały wyglądać zagrożenia. Jeśli na elfach robił takie wrażenie, tym bardziej straszliwy musiał wydawać się orkom.

– Żyje? – zapytał krótko Maedhros, obrzucając brata uważnym spojrzeniem; w przeciwieństwie do większości nie odłożył broni.

– Żyje – przytaknął Vorindon, przesuwając ostrożnie palcami po czole nieprzytomnego, aż ku rozbitej skroni, skąd drobną strużką sączyła się krew. – Mój panie – dorzucił z wahaniem; Maedhros w tej chwili był dla niego zagadką nie do rozgryzienia. – Będę potrzebować pomocy, żeby go opatrzyć – zasugerował niepewnie. Musiał obejrzeć Amrasa dokładniej, by móc ocenić jego stan, ale i bez tego widział krwawe pręgi na plecach i zapuchniętych ramionach.

– Więc weź sobie kogoś, kto ma parę sprawnych rąk – polecił Maedhros. Przyklęknął na moment i dotknął policzka brata, ale zaraz zerwał się na nogi i spojrzał po swoim oddziale. – Zebrać rzeczy naszych elfów, trupy zostawić. Vorindonie, opatrz, co pilnie trzeba. Ruszamy bez zbędnej zwłoki, im szybciej wrócimy, tym lepiej.

Po raz pierwszy od czasu spotkania po ocaleniu z niewoli Vorindon poczuł się tak onieśmielony obecnością dowódcy, że nie odważył się zapytać, czy Maedhros nie zostanie przy bracie. Amras wyglądał raczej żałośnie i pewnie nie pogardziłby jego wsparciem, przy założeniu oczywiście, że zdołają go docucić.

Koszula była jednym krwawym strzępem, ale najmłodszy syn Feanora nie poruszył się i nie zareagował, gdy Vorindon przesuwał dłońmi po ramionach i torsie. Adiutant Maedhrosa oglądał skaleczenia, sińce i pręgi od bicza, ale uznał, że to może zaczekać i nie zagraża życiu młodego lorda. Jego uwagę zwróciły natomiast barki rannego.

– Jeśli go przytrzymasz, nastawię od razu, póki jest nieprzytomny – odezwał się Aphedir ponad nim. Przykucnął obok Vorindona i syknął ze złością przez zęby. – Potem będzie gorzej.

– Lord nakazywał pośpiech – mruknął cicho Vorindon, ale podniósł nieprzytomnego i unieruchomił go. Aphedir miał rację, lepiej załatwić problem wybitych barków; lord Maedhros poczeka tę chwilę dłużej.

Na dojmujący krzyk Amrasa wielu obejrzało się ze współczuciem, ale Vorindon skupił się przede wszystkim na tym, by utrzymać rannego w bezruchu. Nie znalazł żadnej głębszej rany, która mogłaby grozić wykrwawieniem, co nie oznaczało, że nie mógł czegoś przeoczyć.

– Nie, nnie, nie – wyjęczał chrapliwie Amras. jego oddech przyspieszył, całym ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze.

– Drugie – zaordynował Aphedir. – Niech ma to już za sobą.

Amras szamotał się słabo, pojękując cicho i łapiąc spazmatycznie powietrze, gdy Vorindon przesuwał się pod nim, by zrobić Aphedirowi miejsce. Ranny trząsł się z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej, a palce nastawionej ręki błądziły na oślep, mimo że nie był w stanie jej podnieść. Vorindon próbował go spiesznie wyciszyć, ale bez powodzenia.

– Nie uspokoi się, póki nie będzie mógł was zobaczyć – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Maedhros ponad nimi. – Zmyjcie mu oczy i przygotujcie do drogi, ruszamy. Pospieszcie się – ponaglił zniecierpliwiony i odszedł, nim Vorindon zdążył odpowiedzieć.

Zgodnie z poleceniem, zmoczył kawałek szarpi wodą z manierki i przytknął do rozbitej skroni, a potem przetarł oczy, raz za razem, dopóki nie rozmoczył skrzepu. Najmłodszy syn Feanora zastygł w bezruchu, a gdy w końcu dał radę, otworzył oczy i zamrugał.

– Pityafinwe, to my – odezwał się spokojnie Vorindon, ale ledwie zobaczył nieprzytomne spojrzenie czarnych źrenic, przestał się łudzić, że porozumie się z rannym. – Jesteś bezpieczny – obiecał i przytknął rannemu manierkę do ust.

Amras pił chciwie, gdy tylko poczuł wilgoć na ustach, jakby obawiał się, że zaraz ktoś mu zabierze bukłak i nie pozwoli dokończyć. Vorindon próbował go miarkować, ale nie miał serca odsunąć manierki, gdy ranny łykał, omal się nie dławiąc.

– Drugie - stwierdził Aphedir, gdy puste naczynie zostało odłożone na bok. – Nie ma co zwlekać.

 _I wystawiać na próbę cierpliwości lorda Nelyafinwe,_ dodał w duchu Vorindon, kiwając głową. Nie było sensu uprzedzać, co zamierzają zrobić, więc tylko poprawił uścisk.

Amras zawył krótko, nim nie przygryzł warg w desperackim odruchu opanowania się. W następnej chwili zwrócił całą wypitą wodę, dławiąc się i kaszląc. Spróbował skulić się na boku, ale gdy Aphedir przytrzymał mu nogi, zachłysnął się i zwiotczał w uścisku.

\- Nie ruszajcie nogi – powstrzymał ich Maedhros, nim zdążyli sprawdzić, co spowodowało tak gwałtowną reakcję rannego. – Nie krwawi. Okryjcie go i na koń.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział IV**

Jechali szybko i w milczeniu. Maedhros czuł na sobie wzrok Vorindona, który zdawał się wypalać mu dziurę w plecach, ale nie zamierzał zwolnić. Wciąż znajdowali się zbyt blisko obozowiska orków, pola walki, trucheł, potencjalnego miejsca zasadzki. Amras był już pod ich opieką, wolny, ale nie dość daleko od zagrożenia. Ciągle jeszcze mógł się powtórzyć tamten koszmarny scenariusz negocjacji, które zakończyły się rzezią.

Krótki zmierzch przeszedł w noc. Wiejący z północy wiatr odegnał część chmur i w górze błysnęły pojedyncze, nieśmiałe gwiazdy, a połówka księżyca co jakiś czas wychylała się przez fragment czystego nieba i oświetlała im drogę srebrzystym blaskiem. Wraz z wiatrem pochłodniało; noc przypominała, że wiosna miała dopiero nadejść mimo tego, że niektóre słoneczne dni niosły jej pierwsze zapowiedzi.

– Chyba powinniśmy stanąć – odezwał się w końcu elf wiozący przed sobą Amrasa. – Nie mogę go ani docucić, ani ogrzać. – Podjechał bliżej ku dowódcy; ranny wisiał w jego uścisku bezwładny jak kukiełka. – Niepokoi mnie to.

– Konie też będą potrzebować odpoczynku – zauważył Vorindon. – Nie damy rady dojechać do domu bez jednego postoju.

Maedhros wolałby poczekać z tym do rana, lecz musiał przyznać rację swoim podwładnym. Brat wyglądał źle, a wierzchowcom faktycznie należał się odpoczynek.

Jechali jeszcze przez chwilę, aż trafili na zagłębienie pomiędzy skałami, które dawało względnie osłonięte miejsce na postój. Rychło też Amras znalazł się przy niewielkim ogniu, otulony dodatkowo drugim płaszczem. Maedhros początkowo kręcił się jeszcze pomiędzy swoimi elfami, wyznaczając straże, ale w końcu, gdy był już pewien, że nie można ich będzie zaskoczyć, przysiadł obok brata. Odgarnął mu z twarzy wilgotne włosy i przetarł czoło, starając się trzymać własne emocje na wodzy. Amras jęknął i skulił się pod płaszczem. Zorientował się chyba, że ma wolne ręce, bo spróbował się podnieść. Maedhros otoczył go ramieniem i pomógł usiąść.

– Już dobrze, Ambarussa, już dobrze. – Nachylił się i szepnął bratu do ucha, na co ten słabo spróbował się wyrwać. Zaskoczony, Maedhros rozluźnił uścisk.

– Nnie... Nienienie! – Amras zachłysnął się i przechylił się niebezpiecznie w bok, ale ramię brata utrzymało go w pionie. – Nie ciebie, nie ciebie, nie ciebie!

– Pityo! – Maedhros otrząsnął się ze zdziwienia i chwycił lodowatą dłoń brata. – Już dobrze, jesteś wolny. Nikt cię nie więzi. Mnie też nie – dorzucił sztywno.

Amras otworzył w końcu oczy, powiódł rozkojarzonym spojrzeniem po krzątających się wokoło elfach. Przycisnął ręce do brzucha i przysunął się bliżej.

– Maitimo... – wychrypiał zdławionym głosem i następnym, co zarejestrował Maedhros, był mokry policzek brata na szyi, gdy Amras przylgnął do niego.

Vorindon przyniósł kubek z gorącym naparem i torbę z opatrunkami. Napoił rannego, a kiedy Amras opróżnił naczynie, odchylił płaszcz i sprawnie zajął się pręgami na rękach. Później podciągnął podartą koszulę, by przemyć smagnięcia na plecach.

Maedhros pomagał, ile mógł, ale przede wszystkim starał się przytrzymać brata i uspokoić jego i siebie. Gdyby nie bliskość najmłodszego rudzielca, nie zapanowałby nad furią. _Amras. Bezpieczny. Masz go pod opieką. Pilnuj._ Maedhrosowi przypominał się tamten zapłakany dzieciak na wybrzeżu, któremu obiecywał, że będą się trzymać razem, a którego zaraz potem zostawił na długie lata. Amras zdawał się teraz tak samo bezbronny, gdy starał się znieść zabiegi bez skargi. Zaprotestował dopiero, gdy Vorindon skończył, okrył go od góry płaszczem i sięgnął do uszkodzonej nogi.

– Nie ruszaj – poprosił cicho bez otwierania oczu. – Złamana, zostaw.

– Tylko zabezpieczę – obiecał adiutant Maedhrosa. – Im mniej będzie się ruszać, tym lepiej.

Starał się być delikatny, ale i tak zanim skończył, Amras znów dygotał, a jego ręka zaciskała się na dłoni Maedhrosa. Zsunął się niżej i oparł głowę na udzie brata, skutecznie unieruchamiając go pod sobą.

– Pomogło trochę? – zagadnął Maedhros już nieco spokojniej, poprawiając mokry okład na czole rannego.

– Mmm... – wymamrotał Amras bez przekonania, próbując znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję bez poruszenia nogą.

– Postaraj się przespać, jeszcze trochę tu zostaniemy i będziemy wracać do domu – polecił Maedhros.

– Mhm... – Amras spróbował zogniskować wzrok na twarzy brata, ale skrzywił się tylko i zamknął z powrotem oczy. – Daleko...

– Niestety, będziesz musiał wytrzymać. Odpocznij teraz. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, jestem tu.

Noldorowie także korzystali z postoju, by odpocząć chwilę i się przespać. Nieliczni rozmawiali cicho, ale większość po zjedzeniu skromnego posiłku położyła się spać. Maedhros trochę im tego zazdrościł. Siedział przy bracie, sprawdzając co jakiś czas, czy nie jest mu zimno i czy nie zaczyna go dręczyć wyższa gorączka, ale nie umiałby położyć się obok niego i zamknąć oczu, tak jak nie potrafił rozluźnić napiętych mięśni ramion i karku.

Amras, zdawało się, drzemał przez dłuższy czas, bo ucichł zupełnie, a dłoń, zaciśnięta przedtem na rękawie brata, zsunęła się niżej. Dlatego też Maedhros mimowolnie drgnął, gdy Amras wstrząsnął się nagle i jęknął głucho. Przysunął się i oparł coraz cieplejszym policzkiem o dłoń starszego rudzielca.

– Przepraszam, Maitimo – wymamrotał cicho.

– Valarowie, za co? – Maedhros spojrzał na niego w zdumieniu; kolejna fala bezsilnej wściekłości ścięła serce.

– Nie umiałbym... – Amras zadławił się, umilkł zawstydzony.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać. – Pierworodny Feanora pochylił się niżej, ściszył głos; nie potrzebowali świadków. – Nie próbuj przepraszać. Nic z tego, co się stało, nie było twoją winą, słyszysz?

– Nie dałbym rady, nie zniósł... – wyrzucił z siebie Amras. – Ty dałeś. Ty to wszystko przetrwałeś... Ja nie... Nie byłbym tak dzielny... Gdybyś nie zdążył, nie dotarł... Nóż... Gdybym zdołał go dostać... Przepraszam, Maitimo...

Maedhrosa zmroziło. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co by się stało, gdyby nie zdążył z pomocą. Co, gdyby Amrasowi udało się spełnić swe zamiary... Mimo to odpowiedział zimnym, spokojnym tonem.

– Gdyby kiedykolwiek któryś ze sług Nieprzyjaciela miał położyć na mnie rękę i zawlec mnie z powrotem do Angbandu, nie wahałbym się ani chwili – wycedził. – Nie wrócę tam żywy, nigdy. Nigdy, Smyku. I nie pozwolę, by trafił tam któryś z was.


	5. Chapter 5

Przepraszam, że tyle to trwało, ale musiałam odcedzić ten tekst od rzeczywistości.

* * *

 **Rozdział V**

Choć nie czekali do świtu i wyruszyli w drogę, ledwie konie trochę odpoczęły, zmierzch zdążył już dawno zapaść, zanim dotarli do obozu. Maedhros zluzował towarzyszących mu elfów i wyłamał się z oddziału, ledwie znaleźli się za bramą. Amras w jego ramionach od dłuższego czasu nie odzywał się, nie pojękiwał nawet, więc najstarszemu bratu spieszno było do domu.

Celegorm czekał już na nich. Zmierzył braci ponurym spojrzeniem, usta ściągnął w wąską kreskę, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na najmłodszym.

– Daj – zażądał krótko, jak tylko Maedhros zatrzymał się przy drzwiach. Wyciągnął ręce i ostrożnie wyłuskał Amrasa ze sztywnego uścisku najstarszego brata.

– Co...? M'timo? – wymamrotał nieprzytomnie ranny.

– Nie, Tyelko – poprawił go Celegorm pozornie lekkim tonem, ale choć uśmiechnął się do brata, wyglądał raczej, jakby chciał obnażyć zęby. – Maitimo przywiózł cię do domu.

– Zabierz Pitya, ostrożnie – polecił Maedhros, wciąż tkwiąc w siodle. – Uważaj na nogę.

– Jasne. Ćśś, jesteś w domu – mruknął Celegorm do Amrasa.

Amras wczepił się słabo w tunikę brata, gdy ten niósł go do pokoju. Celegorm miał nadzieję, że rudzielec nie czuł, jak bardzo waliło mu serce. Na widok zakrwawionego opatrunku na twarzy Amrasa robiło mu się słabo na myśl o tym, co jest pod spodem. Odsłonięte oko najmłodszego brata błądziło spojrzeniem, ale co z drugim...

Celegorm posadził Amrasa na krześle w pokoju i zmusił go, by puścił jego ubranie. Rudzielec chwiał się niebezpiecznie, tak że brat nie ważył się cofnąć drugiej ręki. Razem z Alcarino, który przyniósł miednicę ciepłej wody i czyste ręczniki, ostrożnie zdjęli z rannego płaszcz i podartą koszulę. Celegorm zmoczył szmatkę i nie mogąc wytrzymać niepewności, zaczął od twarzy brata. Opatrunek był wilgotny, odszedł od skóry bez problemów, a myśliwy z ulgą zajrzał w półprzytomne oczy Amrasa. Obie szare tęczówki niemal niknęły w czerni źrenic. Obie. Krew, która go tak przestraszyła, pochodziła z rozcięcia na skroni, otoczonego krwiakiem.

– Alcarino... – Celegorm obejrzał się niespokojnie na uzdrowiciela.

– Tak, widzę. Spójrz na mnie, Pityo – polecił rannemu Alcarino.

Amras podążał za wskazówkami uzdrowiciela, mamrocząc cicho w proteście, gdy ten zwrócił jego głowę ku światłu. Celegormowi starczyło, że brat nie stracił oka, jak się początkowo obawiał. Cały czas podtrzymując go asekuracyjnie, sukcesywnie zmywał brud i krew.

– Już kończę – obiecał po chwili Alcarino. – Zaraz ci coś dam, wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę – pocieszył, gdy Amras spróbował uciec przed ręką brata.

Uzdrowiciel odsunął się, by przygotować leki, a Celegorm skorzystał z większej swobody i przykucnął przy krześle. Alcarino dał mu znak, by utrzymał brata przytomnego, więc myśliwy zagadywał go, pytając o raczej bezsensowne rzeczy, zmuszając Amrasa do odpowiedzi.

– Smyku? No, nie śpij, jeszcze chwilkę – poprosił, bo bratu zamknęły się oczy. – Pochyl się trochę do przodu, chcę ci zmyć plecy.

Amras posłuchał i oparł policzkiem o ramię brata. Celegorm, pochylony, zaczął wycierać mu plecy, ostrożnie, by nie uciskać pręg i ciemnych sińców.

– Zabili mi Kwiatka – wymamrotał nagle rudzielec. – Tyelko, oni go zabili i pożarli... Na m-moich oczach... Jak, jak... – Wyraźnie zabrakło mu porównania, za to Celegorm poczuł na szyi urwany, gorący oddech. – Rozerwali na ss-strzępy... Mojego Rimpalote...

Celegorm złapał się na tym, że zamiast dokończyć mycie, bezwiednie gładził brata po plecach. Wplątał palce w potargane włosy Amrasa i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, co mu nie pasowało. Część warkoczy najmłodszego brata rozplotła się, nic dziwnego, inne trzymały sie tylko dlatego, że zlepiła je zaschnięta krew. We wszystkich brakowało natomiast srebrnych koralików, a włosy były poszarpane, poobcinane na różnych długościach. Najwyraźniej ozdoby stanowiły łakomy kąsek, tak jak Rimpalote, jak wynikało z urywanego mamrotania Amrasa. Pokraki musiały obcinać warkocze jak leci, byleby tylko zdobyć błyskotkę. Celegorm nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zwracać na to głośno uwagi, dochodząc do ponurego wniosku, iż powinien się pewnie cieszyć, że obcinali, zamiast wyrywać.

– Pij, Pityo. – Alcarino pochylił się nieoczekiwanie nad nimi, gdy starszemu z synów Feanora zaczynało sie robić niewygodnie w tak dziwnej pozycji. – Do dna.

– Mmm... – Amras bez protestów przełknął zawartość kubka i oparł się ponownie o brata. Pozostali dwaj elfowie wymienili spojrzenia ponad jego głową.

– Pomożesz mi, Tyelko.

xxx

Celegorm zostawił w końcu Amrasa pod opieką uzdrowiciela i wyszedł. Polecenia wydawane przez Alcarino pozwoliły mu opanować nieco wściekłość, jaka ogarniała go na widok stanu brata, ale teraz, gdy ten spał już spokojnie, chętnie dowiedziałby się, co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Maedhros wprawdzie wyglądał na zesztywniałego po tak długiej jeździe bez porządnego odpoczynku, ale Celegorm nie sądził, by był w stanie udać się na spoczynek bez wywiedzenia się przedtem, czy Amrasowi nic nie groziło.

Myśliwy opróżnił miednicę z brudnej wody i poszedł odnieść ją do łaźni przylegającej do kuźni Curufina. Zdziwił się nieco, że starsi bracia wciąż tam byli, ale wyglądało na to, że Maglor zdołał nakłonić Maedhrosa do dłuższej kąpieli. To tłumaczyło, dlaczego dotąd żaden z nich nie przyszedł zapytać o Amrasa, ale Celegorm nie miał im tego za złe, gdy zmierzył rudzielca spojrzeniem. Najstarszy brat sprawiał wrażenie nieco mniej poszarzałego ze zmęczenia, niż gdy Celegorm odbierał od niego Amrasa. Siedział pochylony do przodu i pozwalał Maglorowi bez pośpiechu rozczesywać włosy; znak, że był bardzo znużony. Mimo to obaj obrócili głowy do drzwi, ledwie Celegorm wszedł.

– Pityo?

– Śpi jak dziecko – odparł myśliwy, odstawiając miednicę w kąt. – Alcarino jest dobrej myśli, uderzenie w głowę nie jest takie poważne. A przy okazji, Maitimo, kazał spytać, czy czegoś nie potrzebujesz – powtórzył zgodnie z prośbą uzdrowiciela, nie zastanawiając się, czy brat poczuje się dotknięty sugestią.

– Nie wiem – mruknął leniwie Maedhros. – Później do niego zajdę. Amras bardzo niespokojny?

– Padnięty. – Celegorm wzruszył ramionami. – Zasnął, nim go do łóżka doniosłem, jak wypił zioła. Ale przedtem przeżywał mocno Rimpalote, ponoć go rozszarpali i zjedli – powtórzył braciom z obrzydzeniem.

– Tak, widziałem, co z niego zostało – potaknął ponuro Maedhros. – Ale nie dziwi mnie to, konina to rarytas. Jest całkiem niezła.

– Nelyo?! – Celegorm nie zdołał powstrzymać oburzenia na tak bezrefleksyjną uwagę brata.

Maedhros nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Spojrzał na brata przenikliwie i wyjaśnił.

– Uwierz, że jest niezła, nawet taka suszona, bez niczego – powiedział obojętnym tonem.

Celegorma skręciło. Wiedział już, co niechcący wywołał, znał dobrze pusty głos brata, ilekroć ten wracał do wspomnień z niewoli. Potrafił je wtrącać ot, tak, w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.

– Zdarzyło mi się kiedyś dorwać trochę, była świetna w porównaniu z tym, co mi dawano, a ja byłem głodny... I nieostrożny – ciągnął Maedhros, nie patrząc już na brata, a w ścianę obok. – Być może tak naprawdę była obrzydliwa – przyznał po chwili refleksji – ale wtedy zdawała się smakować dobrze. Przyłapali mnie. Dopilnowali, bym ją wyrzygał do ostatniego kęsa.

– Valarowie... – westchnął Maglor, jakby sam miał zaraz zwymiotować. Przestał czesać brata i zamarł z grzebieniem wciąż wplecionym w mokre rude włosy.

Maedhros oprzytomniał i spojrzał po braciach. Wstrząsnął głową i wyplątał zapomniany przez Maglora grzebień.

– Wybaczcie – zreflektował się, zobaczywszy nietęgie miny braci. – Jestem znużony – przyznał.

– Tylko lepiej nie powtarzaj tego przy Amrasie – poradził Celegorm, próbując nie widzieć obrazów podsuwanych przez wyobraźnię. – Prześpij się, ja wracam do młodego. Alcarino obiecał, zostać do rana, gdyby coś się działo – dodał jeszcze na odchodnym; rozmowa o ratunku mogła poczekać do rana.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeżeli ktoś tu jeszcze zagląda - przepraszam. Wiem, wieki zajęło mi wygrzebanie się z tego kawałka, ale z osobistych względów nie byłam w stanie długo do niego wrócić, a później wpadłam w wir innych historii. Będzie jeszcze epilog w najbliższym czasie.

* * *

 **Rozdział VI**

Kolejne półtorej doby zlewało się Amrasowi w gorączkowym śnie. Cokolwiek Alcarino mu dał, otumaniło go na noc i większość dnia, tak że ledwie kojarzył momenty, gdy budził się na chwilę. Za każdym razem w pobliżu był Celegorm lub Caranthir i obaj zmuszali go do odpowiedzi na pytania, których później nie pamiętał. Pozwolili mu spać i nie dotykali do nogi, więc Amras nie zamierzał narzekać.

Dopiero drugiego dnia poczuł się dość dobrze, by usiąść i zjeść normalny posiłek. Później Alcarino nie męczył go zbyt długo zmianą opatrunków, a wychodząc litościwie zasłonił okna, tak, że w pokoju zapanował zbawienny półmrok. Mimo specyfików uzdrowiciela rozbita głowa wciąż pulsowała nieprzyjemnie, ale w ciszy i w zaciemnionym pomieszczeniu było całkiem znośnie. Amras dryfował na granicy snu, ale gdy tylko uchylone drzwi otworzyły się szerzej, zerknął przytomnie w ich stronę.

– Jak głowa? – zagadnął cicho Maedhros. Miał na sobie płaszcz, jakby właśnie zamierzał wyjechać, a w rękach trzymał zwiniętą w rulon mapę i skórzaną tubę.

– Zwykle lepiej – mruknął Amras; podciągnął się ostrożnie i usiadł. – Ale przynajmniej widzę cię pojedynczo – uśmiechnął się krzywo do brata.

– Dobrze, bo chcę ci coś pokazać, nim pojadę do Nolofinwego. – Maedhros przysiadł obok, potwierdzając jednocześnie przypuszczenia Amrasa. Rozwinął mu na kolanach mapę, jedną z tych, które najmłodszy syn Feanora sam sporządził po spędzeniu poprzedniego lata na wschodzie, by poznać tamtejsze krainy.

– Podzieliliśmy z Kano ziemie – ciągnął Maedhros, wskazując na linie oddzielające z grubsza części wschodnich terenów; krzywa, chwiejna kreska nie pozostawiała wątpliwości co do tego, kto ją rysował. Amras przełknął jednak żartobliwą uwagę, co sądzi o takim bezczeszczeniu jego pracy, gdy zobaczył swoje imię.

– Co to ma znaczyć?

– Pojedziesz na południe – oznajmił Maedhros, zupełnie zbędnie zakreślając palcem na mapie odpowiedni obszar.

Amras zamrugał i odgarnął z twarzy opadające luźno włosy, a potem spojrzał na brata z niedowierzaniem i urazą.

– Odsyłasz mnie – zauważył rozgoryczony. – Zrobiłem błąd, byłem nieostrożny i odsyłasz mnie jak dziecko, daleko od zagrożenia.

– Nie bądź niemądry. – Maedhros potrząsnął głową ze zdziwieniem, jakby nie przeszło mu to przez myśl. – Sam wpadłem przez większą głupotę. Na południu, mówiłeś, są dobre tereny łowieckie, więc uznaliśmy, że to odpowiednie miejsce dla ciebie. Poza tym będziemy potrzebować dobrego zaplecza – zauważył, zwijając mapę, by schować ją do skórzanej tuby.

– To Morifinwe bawi się handlem, nie ja – przypomniał mu Amras. Przymknął oczy i skrzywił się przelotnie, bo w takiej pozycji i przy rozmowie głowa znów przypomniała o sobie.

– To ostateczna decyzja, jadę przedstawić ją królowi. – Maedhros przerzucił pasek tuby przez ramię. – Porozmawiamy za kilka dni, jak wrócę. Na razie odpoczywaj – uśmiechnął się ciepło i uścisnął przelotnie dłoń brata, a potem wstał i wyszedł, mimo że Amras otworzył usta z zamiarem protestu.

Najmłodszy syn Feanora usiadł prosto i odgarnął koc z kolan. Ostrożnie zsunął nogi na ziemię i przechylił się w bok po kule, które Alcarino mu przyniósł. Wprawdzie uzdrowiciel nie mówił nic o tym, czy wolno mu wstać, ale Amras nie zamierzał pozwolić bratu tak po prostu pojechać do króla i przekazać mu ustalenia podziału ziemi między synami Feanora.

Dźwignął się na zdrowej nodze, ale ledwie oparł się na kulach, aż syknął, bo barki zabolały mocniej niż się spodziewał. Zrobił krok, ale przy drugim ręce zsunęły mu się z uchwytów, zupełnie bez sił. Upadł.

Policzki paliły ze wstydu i upokorzenia o wiele bardziej niż bolały wstrząśnięte ramiona i noga, gdy Amras usiadł i oparł się o łóżko. Nie było szans, by dogonił Maedhrosa, który wyraźnie się spieszył i nie miał czasu poczekać z ustaleniami na najmłodszego brata. Widać tak bardzo chciał zapomnieć o czasie, gdy sam był chory i słaby, że teraz nie zwrócił uwagi i nie zwolnił kroku. Wprawdzie z nastaniem wiosny rozpoczęli przygotowania do podróży na wschód, ale tych kilka dni nie miało aż takiego znaczenia.

Wściekły, Amras poczekał chwilę, wdzięczny, że brat zamknął za sobą drzwi i nikt nie zobaczy go przypadkiem z korytarza. Wciągnął się z powrotem do łóżka, słaby i obolały, bo jednak ruch przypomniał mu o tych wszystkich stłuczeniach, o których zdążył zapomnieć, gdy leżał. Zignorował porzucone na podłodze kule i przymknął oczy w płonnej nadziei, że uda mu się przespać migrenę.

xxx

Chodzenie szybko okazało się procesem powolnym, męczącym i bolesnym. Amras wprawdzie zdołał sprawnie opanować posługiwanie się kulami, ale ramiona wciąż mu dokuczały, przez co musiał uważać, by nieostrożny ruch nie skończył się kolejnym upadkiem. Alcarino ostrzegał go, by przynajmniej przez tydzień czy dwa ograniczał chodzenie i dał stawom czas na wygojenie, ale Amras miał zbyt wiele rzeczy do załatwienia.

Nie zamierzał tak po prostu darować bratu upokorzenia. Maedhros mógł być najstarszy i mógł brać na siebie ciężar wszelkich ustaleń z FIngolfinem, ale podczas narad w prywatnym gronie wszyscy mieli możliwość wyrażenia swojej opinii. Tym razem jednak bracia w ostatniej chwili pozmieniali ustalenia, nie czekając nawet, aż on poczuje się dość dobrze, by móc do nich dołączyć.

Przede wszystkim jednak spoczywał na nim ponury obowiązek porozmawiania z rodzinami poległych. Amras nie wątpił, że wieść o ich śmierci rozniosła się już po obozie, ale uważał, że powinien przekazać te informacje osobiście. Miał tę ponurą świadomość, że przeżył tylko dlatego, że pomylono go z Maedhrosem. Próbował o tym nie pamiętać; ani o obrzydliwych łapskach orków i o zadawanym przez nich bólu, ani o strachu, gdy sądził przez moment, że Maedhros nie zdąży z pomocą, i później, gdy zdawało mu się, że wróg zdołał ponownie pochwycić brata. Nie miał się co łudzić, że sytuacja wyglądałaby inaczej, ale nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, czy gdyby nie spadł wtedy z konia, gdyby nie złamał nogi, gdyby...

Amras westchnął i dźwignął się z krzesła, zadowolony, że przynajmniej ból głowy minął. Chwycił kule i powlókł się powoli do wyjścia.

xxx

Obóz tętnił życiem. Z każdym kolejnym wiosennym dniem prace szły coraz sprawniej. Podwórza wypełniały się wozami, na których zamierzano przewieźć dobytek. Caranthir spodziewał się, że lada dzień pierwsze grupy będą gotowe do drogi. Wprawdzie nie było powodu do aż takiego pośpiechu, ale wiedział, że Maedhros chciał wyruszyć jak najprędzej. Nie dało się ukryć, że nad jeziorem robiło się zwyczajnie ciasno.

Choć niechętnie, Caranthir musiał przyznać, że decyzja Maedhrosa o oddaniu korony przynosiła pozytywne rezultaty. Oczywiście wciąż pozostawały grupy, które patrzyły z niechęcią na synów Feanora i ich elfów, jednakże zdecydowana większość powitała z ulgą pogodzenie obu obozów. Wiele rodzin połączyło się po latach izolacji, stąd na południowym brzegu zrobiło się dosyć tłoczno. Dodatkowo niektórzy z elfów Finroda upodobali sobie południowe ziemie, a ponieważ ich książę zamierzał pozostać na północy, zdecydowali przenieść się do synów Feanora i wyruszyć razem z nimi.

Caranthir dopilnował rozdysponowania najnowszej dostawy od Sindarów i poszedł do kuźni, by przekazać Curufinowi ostatnie zamówienia sąsiadów. Surowiec, który tym razem dostarczyli, był doskonałej jakości, lecz było go mniej niż powinno, dlatego Caranthir wolał, by brat osobiście nim zarządzał, jako najbardziej zorientowany.

– No, ciebie to się tutaj nie spodziewałem – skomentował w progu, gdy zobaczył najmłodszego brata.

Amras siedział na skrzyni przy drzwiach i przyglądał się pracy kowala ze znudzeniem, którego nawet nie próbował ukryć. Nogę trzymał wyciągniętą przed siebie i nie wyglądał, jakby jakby mu było wygodnie.

– Zerwali mi zaczep przy pochwie – odparł obojętnie. – Sam jej teraz nie naprawię.

Curufin parsknął, jakby powątpiewał, by brat kiedykolwiek był w stanie poradzić sobie w kuźni. Nie przerwał pracy, a Caranthir odniósł wrażenie, że nie w smak mu było towarzystwo.

– Pozwól, Curvo, mamy pół podwórka towaru do rozdzielenia – odezwał się, przechodząc do rzeczy.

Curufin skinął głową i odłożył pochwę od miecza. Amras był wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony i niezadowolony, że brat nie dokończył pracy. Caranthir widział go wcześniej kuśtykającego po obozie w towarzystwie swoich myśliwych i zaczynał się zastanawiać, dlaczego tak mu się spieszyło.

Chwilę trwało, zanim Curufin podjął decyzję i zorganizował rozładunek. Składy na tyłach kuźni były przepełnione i część trzeba było przetransportować gdzie indziej. Gdy w końcu wrócili do środka, Amras wciąż tkwił w tym samym miejscu. Był tak pogrążony w myślach i wyraźnie zajęty planowaniem czegoś, że nie zaszczycił braci nawet spojrzeniem, dopóki Caranthir nad nim nie stanął.

– Wracasz ze mną do domu, czy zamierzasz tu siedzieć?

Amras wzdrygnął się, zaskoczony i zerknął w górę. Ręce trzymał ciasno skrzyżowane i oparte na brzuchu.

– Curvo jeszcze nie skończył – zauważył. – Poczekam.

– Przyniosę ci przecież później – wtrącił się Curufin. – Teraz przecież i tak nie będzie ci potrzebna.

– Przedobrzyłeś, co? – podsumował najmłodszego brata Caranthir. – Która bardziej boli?

– Lewa – przyznał niechętnie Amras, nie ruszając się nawet o cal. – Nie dam rady się oprzeć.

Caranthir pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, a potem objął brata ramieniem i pomógł mu dźwignąć się ze skrzyni. Zabrał mu jedną kulę i powoli, krok po kroku, powlekli się do domu. Widział, że prawa ręka Amrasa drży z wysiłku i zastanawiał się, co takiego skłoniło brata do nadmiernej aktywności, która wyraźnie mu nie posłużyła.

Amras z ulgą usiadł na swoim łóżku i położył do góry złamaną nogę, ale zaraz poprosił brata, by podał mu z biurka pióro i notes. Nie zważając na towarzystwo, zaczął coś spiesznie spisywać. Przerwał dopiero, gdy brat przysiadł obok i zerknął z zainteresowaniem w notatki.

– No dobrze. – Caranthir skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i przyjrzał się badawczo Amrasowi. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty tak w zasadzie kombinujesz?

Najmłodszy brat wahał się przez chwilę, ale potem skinął głową na zgodę. I odpowiedział.


	7. Epilog

Wieki to trwało, ale się w końcu wygrzebałam.

* * *

 **Epilog**

To, co miało być krótką wizytą, w rzeczywistości zmieniło się w serię ustaleń dotyczących nie tylko podziału ziem, ale i bezpieczeństwa. Po ostatnim incydencie zarówno synowie Feanora, jak i Fingolfin zdecydowali się zagęścić patrole i przynajmniej sprawić, by wróg nie miał czelności zakradać się aż na pobliskie wzgórza. Do tego Finrod nalegał, by wybrali się wspólnie nad morze, gdzie Turgon rozpoczynał budowę miasta na wybrzeżu. Gdy sam Turgon ponowił zaproszenie, synowie Feanora nie bardzo mogli odmówić. Zależało im na podtrzymaniu przyjaznych stosunków nie tylko z Fingolfinem, ale i z kuzynami, zwłaszcza tymi najbardziej niechętnymi.

W efekcie tego wszystkiego minęły prawie trzy tygodnie, nim Maedhros i Maglor wrócili do swojego obozu. W międzyczasie wiosna zdążyła rozkwitnąć i drzewa wokół jeziora rozbłysły soczystą zielenią, a w trawie pojawiły się pojedyncze kwiaty. Z początku bracia nie zorientowali się, co jeszcze się zmieniło. Mijani Noldorowie pozdrawiali ich uprzejmie i wracali do swoich zajęć. Dopiero na jednym z kilku większych placów synowie Feanora zatrzymali się nagle, zaskoczeni pustką. Do tej pory tłoczyły się tam wozy, tak ciasno postawione, że potrzeba było wyprowadzać skrajne na pobliskie drogi, by można było dostać się do tych stojących w środku.

Teraz plac zapełniony był zaledwie w jednej trzeciej, więc trudno byłoby przeoczyć zmianę. Luz pozwalał na swobodne manewrowanie pozostałymi wozami, przy których krzątali się elfowie, sprawdzając ich stan i wymieniając uszkodzone części.

– Więc w końcu zaszczyciliście nas swoją obecnością – przywitał braci Caranthir. W rękach trzymał długą listę, z którą musiał wcześniej coś sprawdzać. – Można by pomyśleć, że zbrzydło wam nasze towarzystwo.

– Twoje? – roześmiał się Maglor. – Nigdy, braciszku. Za twoją uprzejmością trudno nie tęsknić.

– Co tu się dzieje? – Maedhros wtrącił się ostrym tonem, przekonany, że za zmianą kryła się niesubordynacja któregoś z braci – Dlaczego wozy zniknęły?

– A, to? – Caranthir wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, ale nie do końca udało mu się ukryć kpinę. – Pityo ruszył dwa dni temu. Zabrał wozy i swoich elfów, zabrał tych, którzy chcieli do niego dołączyć spośród elfów Findarato. I pojechali.

– Co takiego? Dokąd?

– Och, o to się nie martw. – Jak na gust Maedhrosa, Caranthir zdecydowanie za dobrze się bawił ich kosztem. Jego kosztem. – Pojechał dokładnie tam, gdzie mu kazałeś, na południe. Obiecał wypełnić rozkazy co do joty.

– Ale dlaczego już? – Maedhros wpatrywał się w niego w kompletnym osłupieniu. Maglor zdawał się podzielać jego zdumienie, natomiast Caranthir tylko uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

– Nie wiem – prychnął, a jego ton sugerował dokładnie coś odwrotnego. – A wziąłeś pod uwagę możliwość, że on się na ciebie zwyczajnie obraził?


End file.
